One method for the production of propagation tear-resistant nonwoven materials made of bicomponent fibers with an islands-in-the-sea configuration is known from the document WO 2006/107695A2 or US 2006/0223405A1. A nylon/polyethylene polymer pair described therein, having a weight ratio of 75:25 with various islands-in-the-sea configurations, has a maximum specific tear propagation resistance of 0.22 N per g/m2 after calendaring.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method by which textile sheets may be produced with relatively good mechanical properties in terms of relatively high values with regard specifically to tear propagation resistance. The textile sheet of the invention are usable in areas that require relatively high tear propagation resistance of the textile sheet. Preferably, the textile sheet also has relatively high maximum tensile force values and/or elongation at break values.